After Dinner
by Mypie
Summary: My take on what could have happened between Maria's first dinner and My favourite things.


The children quieted down after their Father told them about bringing Max back home, finishing their chocolate dessert.

Maria looked over at the Captain. He was still chewing. Studying his face she saw his eyes scanning the room carefully. That afternoon she had looked in his eyes and saw the matching colour to her own. His nose was very straight and masculine. _Oh she shouldn't stare_. Her view travelled lower, down to his lips. Looking closer she noticed a small scar on his chin. She wondered how he had gotten it.

Snapping out of her thoughts she remembered the children's presence.

"Father, may we be excused?" Louisa asked.

Looking around the dinner table he saw all the children's eyes on him. "You may if you are all finished." He told them.

"We are Father." Came Kurt's reply.

"Then you may." The Captain took another sip of his wine.

The children ran out of the room before their Father could say something more. The Captain sighed at their excitement.

Maria stood and pushed her chair under the table. Putting her hands on the back of the chair she started. "Captain?"

He looked up, a bit agitated. "Yes, Fraulein?" He raised his eyebrows.

Maria looked him in the eye. It seemed that she was a burden to him, just like his children. Maybe that's why he was leaving.

"Could you tell me what time the children go to bed?" Maria asked.

The Captain seemed puzzled.

"You told me this afternoon; 'bedtime is to be be strictly observed', but you didn't say what time." She asked innocently, slightly challenging him.

The Captain saw her defiant look. "Well Fraulein, bedtime is at 19.30 for _all_ of them. The house should be quiet at that time."

Maria rolled her eyes a bit; it seemed to her the house was quiet all day. This shouldn't be the case with seven children running around.

The Captain observed her impertinent response to his answer. "Seeing as we were _quite_ late starting dinner, I would suggest you go help the children get ready." The Captain continued his tone icy, insinuating blame on her part.

"Yes Captain." With a small bow she walked out of the room never breaking eye contact with him until it was no longer possible.

The Captain turned his head toward the door. The twelfth governess. He was hoping this one would stay at least until his return from Vienna. The way she had contradicted him during the children's introduction, he wasn't sure if she could manage his strict rules. The children need guidance, was this one ready for the task? He downed the remainder of his wine.

His children always found new tricks but the pinecone was one of their favourites. He had to admit he had always enjoyed that one.

It was the first time one of the governesses didn't lay the blame with the children. The Frauline had laughed about it and hadn't shown any signs of anger. It suited her but the way she kept chatting and how she made them pray, well it annoyed him tremendously. Ugh and that hideous dress. Luckily he was leaving in the morning. Elsa would find a way to distract him from this new governess.

Maria went to the schoolroom. There were eight desks and chairs all stood separate like a classroom. The walls were a boring white, no drawings what so ever. In the back of the room stood a table with a few craft items on them. She smiled at those, finally a sign that they are children.

Looking around for a few moments she saw a variety of books. For the smaller children there were picture books, books to start reading and learning numbers. As she walked past the cupboard she noticed books with different genres for all ages. The Captain certainly didn't spare money on education.

Maria knew she should make some kind of lesson plan. When they would show up the next morning and if she wasn't prepared, they would walk right over her. She knew all the tricks in the book but somehow these children had been bored and found a few new ones, therefore she had to be on top of her game.

_Oh the children!_ She suddenly thought.

Running out of the room, she remembered that Liesl had disappeared during dinner. Where would she have gone? Shaking her head she tried to sort out her priorities. She would deal with the eldest in the morning.

Trying to calm down her breathing before opening the door to the younger girl's room she heard giggles from behind it. This brought a smile to her face and she quietly opening the door, she took a peek inside. Gretl and Marta sat on the floor having a tea party. Some dolls sat beside them and a large teddy bear was wearing what seemed baby clothes.

"Hello. This looks homey." Maria walked towards the corner where the girls were and sat down on her knees. Marta got up and ran toward the bed getting her pyjamas from under her pillow.

"Aww just five more minutes, please?" Gretl knew it was bedtime.

"Let's make a deal. I'll help you change, brush your teeth, wash your hands and face and then you can play for a few more minutes while I check on the others." Maria suggested. The girls nodded with a big smile.

After she helped the little ones she left them for a few moments alone promising them she would be back to read them a story.

Knocking and opening the boy's room she noticed they both were ready for bed. Kurt seemed to have some sort of slippers in his hand.

Friedrich gave Kurt a nod with his head, signalling with his eyes toward the items in his hands. The younger brother tried to hide the slippers behind his back. It puzzled Maria why he would want to hide them.

"I see you are all ready for bed. Do you need help with anything?" Maria looked around their room.

She saw a few books, a checkers game, a few trains and clothes properly hung in the closet.

"No, no help needed." Friedrich answered absently.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Maria knew they were up to something but didn't mention it.

Next stop was the older girl's room. Knocking twice, she tried to open the door but before she could enter Louisa appeared at the doorway.

"We're all ready for bed, we don't need help." Louisa said bluntly.

"That's alright girls, could you tell me what time breakfast is, I don't want to be late again." She smiled knowing the girls were trying to hide something from her.

"7.30 and it doesn't matter if you arrive a bit late." Louisa grinned. Maria nodded her head and saw Louisa close the door.

"Why did you say that Louisa?" Maria heard Brigitta scold her sister. "This one seems nice, she didn't even tell Father what we did!"

Before she could hear a reply she heard the clock in the hall chime once announcing it was 19.30.

_I really need to learn to keep track of time_, Maria thought to herself. Running late had always been one of her many faults.

Rushing towards the younger girls room again she scooped them up into bed and read them a story. Kissing them goodnight and leaving on a small light she walked downstairs, planning to rearrange the schoolroom a bit and start on her lesson plan.

The Captain had been in his study arranging the last things before his departure the next morning. He was in need of a drink and the crystal scotch decanter was empty. Grunting at the fact that the staff hadn't refilled it, he walked toward the kitchen. Before he could reach it, he bumped into the new governess.

"I'm so sorry, Captain." Maria looked up at him afraid she had hurt him.

"What are you doing here Fraulein? Shouldn't you be with the children?" He appeared agitated at the sight of her.

"They are all in their rooms and the little ones are fast asleep." Maria said confidently. She had to show him she could do this job. Maybe not the way he wanted her to do it but she was here on a mission. What form that mission was going to take, she wasn't certain of yet.

"Are you sure, Fraulein?" He questioned slowly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Positive! Captain, now if you don't mind I have a lesson plan to prepare." Maria replied very quickly. _I just have to get away from him_, she thought.

_Ha, _The Captain thought to himself. _Finally one good thing she can do!_

"By all means, please go ahead." The Captain made a wide gesture with his hand. "We wouldn't want you running around tomorrow like a headless chicken, now would we?" He sneered. With that he continued his walk towards the kitchen.

Maria sighed before retiring to her bedroom, hoping Liesl was in hers as well.

Maria continued to prepare the lesson for the following morning. All of a sudden, she heard a loud clap of thunder. A storm was coming! Maria laid down the paperwork having finished all her planning.

Maria went and changed into her nightgown. She had just gotten ready for bed when she noticed the windows were open. Not wanting the rain to come in when the finally storm hit, she began to close them. Just as she was closing the first one, Maria heard a knock on the door.

It was Frau Schmidt bringing her fabric so she could make some dresses for herself. Maria was pleased that the Captain had kept his word when he told her he would get her some material, today. She smiled. _Maybe he wasn't as bad-tempered as he came across?_

She hoped to find out more of this man and his children.

Little did she know that in a few minutes all members of the von Trapp family would be in her room.


End file.
